Kiss me
by Abschaum
Summary: It's just another sleepless night he spends walking around, yet this time someone's there...


**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago and just managed to translate it. It's inspired by the line "Küss mich jetzt im dunklen Garten" ("Kiss me now in the dark garden") from Subway to Sally's song "Judaskuss"

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano, "Judaskuss" belongs to Subway to Sally. The only thing which belongs to me is this story ;)

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights when Gokudera Hayato wasn't able to sleep. Since there was nothing he could do and because he new quite well that Tsuna would kill him personally if he even dared to look at his desk he had started to take long walks through the garden of the Vongola mansion whenever he was too restless to lie in his bed and wait until sleep took over.<br>It didn't take long until he knew every corner of the big garden even when the darkness was pitch black, including the plants, so he didn't pay attention to where his feet led him.  
>For weeks his thoughts revolved around one topic and for weeks he hadn't been able to sleep right.<br>He had spent most of his nights in his bed, rolling from right to left and from his back onto his stomach, again and again, but never finding a solution. But today he had been so uneasy that he had decided to get up again and take a walk in the garden.  
>Somehow he hoped that his walk would make it easier to think. Maybe the fresh air, which smelled like everything but him, would help him.<br>But he didn't have much hope. Recently almost everything seemed to remind him of this man.  
>Yes, Gokudera Hayato was in love. And yes, his beloved was a man. What he found most surprising about it was that he had fallen in love with Yamamoto Takeshi. It was he of all people, the man he had referred to as baseball idiot ever since they met. He still couldn't believe it. Of all people he could fall in love with it had to be Yamamoto.<br>In the beginning he had, stubborn as he was, tried to ignore his feelings, to deny them, to convince himself of the fact that he wasn't in love with Yamamoto Takeshi.  
>But it didn't work. The stronger he denied it the more he had seen every tiny feeling of Yamamoto. And the harder it became for him to be near him.<br>Sighing he sat down on one of the many benches which stood everywhere in the garden and stared deep in thought into the sky. If he turned his head just a little to the side he could see the moon shining down upon the mansion. Almost automatically he looked for the windows of Yamamoto's bedroom.  
>And at the same time his thoughts wandered to the question what the black-haired would be doing now. The thought made Gokudera snort. It wasn't very hard to find an answer to that question, it was the middle of the night, Yamamoto would be fast asleep like every sane person. And he didn't suspect anything about Gokudera sitting here and thinking of him. The question what the swordfighter dreamt about came to his mind and he had to snort again. But before he could think of a realistic answer a voice let him startle.<br>"Something seems to bother you."  
>Startled Gokudera looked up and green irises meet brown ones. Yamamoto stood right in front of him, the calm look steadily focused on him.<br>"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked now. All Gokudera could do was to shake his head. His mind was empty and every attempt of a thought vanished at the latest when Yamamoto seated himself and their legs touched.  
>Blushing Gokudera moved a bit to the side and thanked every god and ghost he knew of silently for the darkness that made it impossible for the other one to see the colour of his face. Or at least he hoped it.<br>From the corner of his eye he could see that the black-haired turned his head towards him and looked at him like he was searching something and he suddenly wished he didn't leave his cigarettes on the bedside table. He longed for one of them now. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it now so he just stayed where he was and waited with a sigh for Yamamoto to speak.  
>When he heard the rather unusual sound the Japanese raised one of his eyebrows and waited for another moment until he said almost untypically serious:<br>"Gokudera, I think we have to talk."  
>Gokudera looked at Yamamoto from the corner of his eye, but stayed silent. The black-haired was staring at the bush right on the other side of the footpath.<br>"Gokudera, maybe you think I didn't notice that you're behaving strange these days. I observed that you try to keep away from me as much as possible for weeks now. And..and I have to say that it hurts. I really don't know why I should deserve your rejection. But in any case I want to tell you that...," Yamamoto nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked at Gokudera, "I like you, Hayato, to be honest I like you a lot and everything you did during those last few weeks hurt me incredibly...2  
>All Gokudera could do was to stare at him and whisper:<br>"Yama...Yamamoto..."  
>Everything he could think of now was that Yamamoto had told him he liked him very much. He didn't quite know how he should interpret it. Was it more like friends liked each other or was it what he didn't even dare to dream of. Was it the way he had wished it to be during those weeks?<br>Cautiously he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he began to speak.  
>"I...I have something to tell you, too. I'm...I'm sorry that I hurt you." He licked over his lips and swallowed. His throat just felt so dry.<br>"You know, what you just said...I...I didn't even dare to dream of it. And...the only reason why I keep away from you is because...because I fear that...that one day I have to watch you as you...as you find someone who deserves you more than I will ever do..."  
>His last words had been so soft that Yamamoto's first thought was that he had imagined them.<br>Without further thinking he hugged Gokudera and pulled him to his chest.  
>"Gokudera," he said, "you're the only one who deserves me, the only one who ever deserved me. No, it's the other way round...I don't deserve you!"<br>Cautiously Yamamoto pulled away from Gokudera again and took his face into his hands. The only thing Gokudera could think of at that moment was one sentence, no one pleading.  
>"Kiss me, Takeshi, kiss me!"<br>He only realised that he had voiced his thought when Yamamoto smiled and whispered a short "Yes" before giving him a kiss, which Gokudera answered only too willingly.

"Küss mich jetzt im dunklen Garten,  
>dies ist dein Geschenk an mich." *<p>

* * *

><p>*: These two lines are German in English they would mean: "Kiss me now in the dark gardenThis is your gift for me." i left them in German because I thought it sounds nicer...


End file.
